Home for the Holidays
by MajinCammy
Summary: This is a fanfiction written for the Secret Santa event held at the Callie Arizona community on LiveJournal.  Christmas day with the family.


Title: Home for the Holidays  
>Pairing: ArizonaCallie  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Set in the future (about 2-3 years) Callie and Arizona enjoy Christmas with their toddler.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less.<p>

A/N: Hi there! This is a fanfiction written for calzonamojofan for the Secret Santa event held at the Callie_Arizona community on LiveJournal. calzonamojofan provided the prompt: _Cuddle/snuggle time with Callie, Arizona and Sofia. Anything cute with all three girls. No Mark involvement. He can be mentioned but I would prefer if he didn't show up. I'm comfortable with anything from G to NC-17. Have fun with it_. I hope I have done the request justice. Enjoy!

Arizona yawned and glanced at the clock. It was almost five in the morning. Sofia was so excited about Santa bringing presents that the family ended up going to bed a bit later than usual, but Arizona's internal clock was ever present. She frowned and sighed and watched the red numbers on her alarm clock as the minutes went from seven to eight. She had a feeling Sofia would be sleeping in this morning, which meant maybe she could have some early morning alone time with her wife. Grinning at the possibility, Arizona rolled over onto her left side to scope out her wife, but instead, was met with a massive lump covered by their comforter. She glanced down her body and realized she was only covered by her sheet and sighed. That's why she felt so cold. Her wife was definitely a blanket hog.

She reached out and grabbed the blanket and pulled at it while moving closer to her wife, trying to free enough to cover her body. Callie grunted and tugged them back. Arizona just used a bit more force, finally covering herself with a good portion of the blanket while finally uncovering her wife's face at the same time.

"Hey, there she is, I have a wife under there…" Arizona muttered softly, unsure of whether or not Callie was awake.

"Your wife is cold and feeling her blanket get pulled away is making her cranky." She tugged the blanket away from Arizona and back over her head.

Arizona grunted and pulled it back, "Well, I have an idea that will make you feel warm. It's a limited time offer, given that a certain someone will likely be waking us soon to check and see if Santa came."

Callie's eyes opened suddenly and stared into the blackness of their bedroom, "Oh crap, I forgot to put the presents out!"

Arizona laughed, "I did it a few hours ago. We should really take advantage of time period, don't you think?" She reached out under the comforter and found Callie's body, which was covered with another blanket. She sighed, "Another blanket?"

"I'm coooooold." Callie said through a pout. "I don't think my body ever got used to the super-cold sleet, snow, and a crap. I'm still a Miami girl at heart."

"Well, if you can manage the cold for a short period, I'm sure I can make you feel…" Arizona leaned as close as she could over all the blankets so that she could finish her sentence by whispering into Callie's ear, "…hot."

"But I'm so warm and toasty under here," Callie whined.

"I'm sure you are, but seriously, Callie, we have time off and that little girl is going to be all over us today and she's going to be super excited and hyper, I want some adult time before we venture back into Sofia's world, so give me some damn lovin'!" Arizona finally pulled the comforter completely off Callie, followed by the blanket she had on below it. She slipped out from under the sheet she additionally had over herself and rolled on top of her wife. She smiled down at Callie, who was still pouting, but made no attempt to move.

She slid her nose against Callie's before pressing their lips together. She parted her lips and slid her tongue along Callie's plump bottom lip.

"Okay, starting to feel a little warmer…" Callie finally smiled up at Arizona.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Arizona murmured while pressing her lips against Callie's again. Her hands slid down Callie's sides and back up. She suddenly pulled back from the kiss and eyed her wife. "Seriously?"

"What? I told you I was cold! I don't understand why we couldn't turn the heat up more last night. It's not like we can't afford it. Hello! We're both surgeons, one of whom is head of her department and I have a trust fund which you and I barely touch, so I think we could handle paying for it, but noooo, my wife says it's not necessary, we can just wear more clothes, so that's what I did!" Callie was more frustrated with Arizona last night when she asked to put the heat a bit higher, but Arizona told her to suck it up and seventy three degrees was more than warm enough for them. The truth was, Arizona liked her house cooler than most people and they always got into the same fight during the summer, when Callie forbids Arizona to put the air conditioning on.

"But seriously, you're wearing sweats? And you had that blanket and the comforter over you?" Arizona sighed, "Help me get this stuff off you; I wanna feel your skin against mine."

"It's too cold for that, you're just going to have to make do," Callie said smugly.

Arizona stared at Callie.

"Did I break you?" Callie asked with a chuckle when Arizona just stared without a response.

Arizona started to tug at the sweatshirt Callie was wearing. "C'mon, help me out." Callie grinned and lifted her arms while Arizona pulled off the sweatshirt. She moved her hands onto Callie's chest and then let out a long sigh. "Did you just put everything in your closet on before bed last night?" She looked down and pouted, seeing that Callie was still wearing a t-shirt with a long sleeved thermal underneath it. She then curled her feet slightly and gasped. "Oh my god, sweat pants too?"

"I am cold! When you're cold and your woman won't let you turn on the heat, you gotta dress in layers. You're lucky I decided to ditch the jacket." She grinned slightly when Arizona scoffed.

Arizona turned and disappeared under the covers and Callie felt hands grip the waistband of her sweatpants and yank. "Hey! Be gentle with me here, or I'm going to back to sleep."

"Yeah right," she heard muffled from under the covers. A few seconds later she felt the sweat pants leave her body and Arizona's head popped back out of the covers and over her chest. She grinned and pressed her lips to Callie's. "That's much better." Arizona maneuvered herself so she was straddling her wife over her waist and curled her feet against Callie's thighs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Callie jumped up and pushed Arizona off of her as she opened her legs. Arizona fell on her bum right between Callie's legs and looked up at her with one eye brow raised. Callie started to rub the outside of her thighs vigorously and shivered slightly, though she made no attempt to move Arizona's legs off of hers.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for…" Arizona sighed dejectedly.

"Arizona, your feet are so cold, I swear, are you made of ice cubes?" Callie had managed to grab her blanket and quickly cocoon herself, and Arizona's legs, within it.

Arizona flopped back on the bed, her knees still resting over Callie's thighs and her arms were spread over her head. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly, "I should just give up on getting any sexy time with you right now, huh?"

"Maybe now you'll let me turn the heat on." Callie said with a small smile, which grew when Arizona rolled her eyes and whimpered softly.

A moment later, the duo heard the pitter patter of two feet heading down the hall toward their room.

"Too late now anyway, I hope you freeze." Arizona poked her tongue out at Callie, who just leaned back against their headboard and laughed.

The door to their room was slowly pushed opened and Sofia ran to the bed as quickly as her little legs could take her. Her parents winced when they heard and felt her run into their large bed. A second later, chubby arms appeared at the end of the bed as Sofia pulled herself up. She glanced at Arizona, who was still laying on her back and looking up at her, and then turned to Callie, who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Hi." She said softly, looking between both of her parents.

"Hey, big girl." Arizona said with a smile at Sofia, which made Sofia smile shyly at her Mommy.

"Good morning, Sof." Callie said.

"Are you guys playing?" Sofia asked with the raise of a curious brow, which Arizona noted, was a similar look she's gotten from Callie quite often.

"I was trying to play with Mama…" Arizona muttered under her breath and then gasped when Callie pinched her calf. "Oww… hey, Mama is being mean to Mommy, Sof!"

"Be nice, Mama!" Sofia scolded and Callie held her hands up. Sofia giggled and then crawled over to Arizona and climbed onto her.

"Oof, Sofia is sooo heavy!" Arizona pretended to be out of breath as Sofia laid down on Arizona, putting her head against Arizona's chest.

"Am not!" She giggled at Arizona's antics.

"Oh my goodness, time for a Sofia sandwich!" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around both of her girls and playfully pretended to eat Sofia's neck. Sofia giggled and Arizona pretended to nibble on the other side of Sofia's neck.

"Oh my, I think it's tickle Sofia time, Mama." Arizona said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, I think Mommy is right!" Callie said with a laugh.

"Nooo! No tickle me!" Sofia squirmed and immediately started giggling when both of her parents started to playfully tickle her. "Aaaa!" she managed to squeal loudly, but it wasn't ear pitching like most children.

Callie leaned in and kissed Sofia's cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I think it's Mommy's turn, what do you think, Sof?" Callie grinned while watching Arizona, whose eyes widened comically large and shook her head.

"No, Sof, don't listen to Mama!" Arizona said, pleading with their three year old.

"But Mommy started the tickle war!" she said as a battle cry, her chubby fingers wiggling against Arizona's sides.

Arizona squirmed and laughed heartily, doing her best to keep herself under control when Callie started helping with the tickles. "Stop, stop, stoop, I can't breathe…" Arizona said while trying desperately to catch her breath.

"What do you think, Sof? Should we let Mommy off the hook?" Callie looked at Sofia who giggled mischievously.

"Pretty please?" Arizona said and pushed her bottom lip into a pout.

"Mommy cute, no more tickles!" she wrapped her arms back around Arizona.

"Yay!" Arizona giggled and snuggled her baby girl closely while Callie slipped off the bed.

"Yay!" Sofia said at the same time and giggled along with Arizona.

Callie looked at them both and shook her head slightly. Sofia may look like her, but she was goofy and super cute, like her Mommy. "Alright, Mama's gonna take a quick shower, then she'll make breakfast for her girls."

"Santa camed, I sawed the presents under the tree!" Sofia said with excitement present in her little voice. "Presents first?" Sofia asked as she looked up at Callie with an Arizona pout on her lips.

"No, big girl, we're gonna eat breakfast first and then we can check out all those gifts." Callie said and then turned and headed into the bathroom.

"Santa came?" Arizona said and gave Sofia a look of surprise.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Sofia gave Arizona her utmost attention and gasped softly, "He camed and broughted presents all with pretty boxes for me!" She giggled and clapped.

"Sofia must have been such a good girl. Hey, why don't we go get cleaned up for Mama, huh? Then we'll eat and then it'll be present time," Arizona said to Sofia with a smile.

"Okay, Mommy, let's go!" Sofia said as she crawled off Arizona and then off the bed. She grabbed Arizona's hand and tugged a bit. Arizona got the message and begrudgingly followed her daughter, but with a huge grin on her face.

An hour later, breakfast was eaten and the threesome was dressed for a lazy day full of presents, cuddling, and family time. Sofia had already opened basically every present she received, which included a bike from both sets of grandparents as well as from her mothers. Callie was excited that they weren't going to be bothered this year by anyone. She was finishing with the dishes when Arizona stepped into the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the fridge. Sofia stumbled after Arizona and started to dance to a rhythm in her head once she was in the center of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked with a raid brow.

"Dancing!" Sofia giggled, her body still wiggling in that awkward toddler way.

"Making some hot cocoa," Arizona replied at the same time.

"I'm gonna has mashymallows!" Sofia grinned up at Callie.

"You are, are you? Callie asked her daughter who then clapped her hands.

"Mommy says I can put them in the cup." Sofia says with a nod.

"Wow, Mommy is letting you do big girl things." Callie glanced at Arizona who was smiling while getting out three mugs and heating some milk on the stove top.

"Sofia big girl!" She jumped once and then watched Arizona as she went about putting the cocoa into the mugs.

"Cal, why don't you go put on Sofia's favorite movie, with the Grinch! So we can watch it while enjoying our cocoa." Arizona said while giving Sofia a wink.

"The Grinch!" Sofia giggled then leaned toward her parents as though she were telling them a secret and spoke in a loud whisper, "He a mean one."

"Mr. Grinch definitely is," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Alright." Callie gave a kiss to Arizona's cheek and then ruffled Sofia's hair as she went into the living room to set up the show.

"Okay, big girl, it's time for the mashymallows." Arizona couldn't help but grin at what Sofia calls marshmallows. "Now remember, the cocoa is pretty hot, so be careful when you drop them in." She picked up Sofia and placed her on her hip. She then held a bag of small marshmallows open and Sofia reached in with her chubby hand and grabbed two before she reached out and dropped them into the first mug.

Sofia giggled and clapped, "I did it! Again, Mommy!"

They repeated the process for each mug and then Arizona put Sofia down. "Good job, big girl." She added two more marshmallows into Sofia's mug and Callie's mug and then dropped an entire handful into her own mug with a grin. She put everything away and then placed the mugs on a tray. "Alright, Sof, let's go watch the Grinch!"

They headed into the living room and Arizona put the tray down on the coffee table before glancing up at Callie, who had the television paused on the movie version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Jim Carrey's face frozen in a grin. Arizona stood stock still and then glanced to Sofia, who had glanced up at her at exactly the same time. They both then turned to Callie. "Calliope… what is this?"

"It's the movie. Now we can cuddle up on the couch with our cocoa and watch," Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Mama, dat's not the Grinch," Sofia said with a pout. She turned back up at Arizona and the two shared a look.

"She's right, Calliope. That movie is not the Grinch. It's a terrible excuse for a movie that really needs to be stricken from our movie library." Arizona said with a roll of her eyes. She then leaned toward Callie and gave her a pointed look while whispering, "Completely stricken…"

"Mommy, I wanna watch the Grinch, not the scary man." Sofia latched herself to Arizona's leg, her arms wrapping around it and her cheek pressing against the cloth of the jeans she wore. Sofia was staring at Callie as though she were about to put them both through torture.

"Oooo-kay, then." Callie muttered softly as she started looking through dvd's again, "I kinda liked the movie. Cindy Lou was so cute and Molly Shannon is hilarious."

"It's just not the same, Calliope," Arizona admonished.

Finding the right dvd, Callie popped it in while Arizona and Sofia sat on the couch. Arizona was watching Sofia carefully and helping her sip her cocoa, ensuring she didn't burn herself. "Mmm," Sofia moaned softly and then kicked her little feet against the couch as the right movie started. "Yay!"

Arizona handed Callie a mug of cocoa and then picked up her own taking a sip. Callie eyed the mugs, noting the difference in marshmallowy goodness. "Hey!"

Arizona glanced up at Callie in surprise. She raised a brow and then shook her head toward her wife, "What?"

"Do you think that's very fair?" Callie nodded to Arizona's mug and then to her own.

"Hey, you want more marshmallows, you make it yourself. That's payment for my amazing services." Arizona ginned and took another sip of her cocoa which left a mustache of marshmallow over her top lip.

Callie gave her a lop-sided grin, "I guess I'll have to find another way to get some extra sugar." She leaned in and stroked her tongue along Arizona's top lip. "Mmm." Sofia was busy watching the movie, unaware of her parent's playful activities.

"Calliope…" Arizona lifted her hand and gently caressed Callie's cheek. "I love you." She put her mug on the table and reached under the couch and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Callie's eyes widened and then she smiled fully at her wife. She pressed another kiss against Arizona's lips as she took the wrapped box from her. She quickly worked off the wrapping and realized the box was from the local jewelry store which Arizona loved. She opened it up and couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips. Inside the box was a ring with a diamond shaped as a heart and surrounded by beautiful gemstones. "This is beautiful, Arizona."

"The diamond represents our marriage and the surrounding stones are your birth stone, mine and Sofia's. I had it custom made just for my beautiful wife." Arizona said with a wink.

"It's beautiful, thank you. I mean, really, it's gorgeous." She pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Arizona was beaming with pride due to her gift being well received. She never had a doubt.

"Okay, my turn." Callie got up and disappeared into the bed room. Sofia moved herself onto the floor, laying on her belly and resting her head in her hands. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't really care what her mothers were doing.

Callie walked back into the room and sat next to Arizona. She had a large box in her hands which was wrapped in white paper with an elegant gold bow. "Please…" Callie said with a pointed look at Arizona, "Don't make me regret this." She then handed Arizona the box.

Arizona gave Callie a completely confused look as she accepted the gift. She ripped open the box and Callie's jaw dropped. She had spent over an hour getting the wrapping of it perfect only to have it ripped to pieces in seconds. Finally, Arizona took the top off and the biggest smile over took her lips. "Oh my god, Calliope, these are awesome!" Arizona pulled out a pair of wheely sneaks in her size. They were grey and pink with large pink shoe laces. She then pulled out a second pair, only this pair was much smaller and the back of this pair had a tag which said _Sofia_ on it, "So awesome and quite adorable in this size!"

Callie was laughing at Arizona's excitement over the shoes. She knew Arizona had wanted to get Sofia a pair for a long time, but Callie always said something to make Arizona feel guilty for even thinking it. After a short conversation with Karev a few weeks ago about the fact Arizona's never fallen and all the kids really love the shoes and seeing her in them, she decided she would buy a pair for both her girls.

"Thank you, Calliope!" Arizona put the shoes back in the box and then practically pounced Callie while pressing their lips together. Callie laughed into the kiss and then nuzzled her nose against Arizona's cheek.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I freaking love them! Sofia and I can skate all over the hospital now!" She giggled while snuggling into her wife's embrace.

"Sof, did you see what Mama got us?" Arizona asked their daughter with so much excitement, Callie thought she was going to burst.

Sofia slowly turned from the movie and glanced at Arizona. "Moooommy, this is the best part," she rolled her eyes, turned back to the movie, and then started to sing along with the song currently playing.

"But… these are shoes…" She watched as Sofia turned back to her and rolled her eyes again, "…with wheels..!" She pulled out the wheels in the heels of the smaller pair and held them out to Sofia, whose eyes widened at the surprise hidden in the shoe.

"Wow! Dat's awesomz! Are dose for me?" Sofia was suddenly up and crawling onto Arizona's lap to inspect the shoes.

"They are, Sof, but you have be careful when wearing them and only where them when Mommy or Mama are with you, okay?" Callie was looking at Sofia, but her words were more of a warning for Arizona, who smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yay! Dat means even more for me!" She giggled and leaned back against Arizona's chest.

"You're going to have to have a talk with your parents, Calliope. We can't have another year like this." Arizona laughed and pressed a soft kiss against Sofia's crown.

"My parents? What about yours?" Callie said with a laugh, "Sofia's up to three bikes, two doll houses, a power wheels Barbie corvette and so much clothing she practically needs a second closet."

"If me gets more closet, then more clothes?" Sofia said with a wide eyed look and her little mouth open in surprise.

"She is totally your daughter," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Oh no, you've got plenty of clothes and we're not getting you another closet." Callie shook her head with a laugh and then narrowed her eyes at Arizona, "Oh right, like you don't need a second closet either."

"Hey!" Arizona responded in mock offense. It only lasted a mere second before both of them fell into laughter and Sofia followed soon after, though she had no idea why she was laughing.

"I love this," Callie said, he eyes misting with unshed tears as she watched Arizona cuddling with Sofia in her arms.

Arizona tilted her head so that her cheek rested on top of Sofia's head. "What?"

"Just… you know, being here with you and Sofia, in our warm apartment, the television playing one of her favorite movies while we cuddle on the couch. I wish we could spend every night this way." Callie reached out and gently traced her index finger along Arizona's jawline and then over her lips, where Arizona pressed a soft kiss against her finger tip.

"We have the rest of our lives to spend together, so there will be many more nights like this. Well, maybe not exactly like this. I suppose I should give you your other present now, huh?" Arizona said with a smile, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Another?" Callie raised a brow in confusion.

Arizona nodded her head before she shuffled slightly and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and managing to keep the toddler on her lap at the same time. She then held the paper out to Callie with a small grin.

Callie took the paper and opened it up, her brow furrowed in confusion as she read over the paper. Suddenly, it dawned on her and her head shot up as she looked into Arizona's eyes. "Really?" She watched as Arizona nodded. "You're serious?" This caused Arizona to laugh and nod again.

"I meant it when I said ten, Calliope," Arizona said with an eye roll, which caused Callie to laugh.

"No, you didn't, but I would love to give Sofia a sibling." Callie was searching Arizona's eyes. She then looked back at the paper and then back up to Arizona. "So this is for real? We have an appointment with a fertility specialist next week?"

Arizona nodded and reached out to take Callie's hand, "We have a lot of things to still discuss, Calliope. Like who will carry this baby, whose egg we should use, maybe find a realtor and start looking for a bigger place. There's nowhere for Sofia to use her corvette in here, let alone three bicycles with training wheels!"

"Yah, me wants to drive and ride!" Sofia giggled.

"I want to see you drive your super cute pink car, big girl," Arizona said and nuzzled her nose playfully into Sofia's neck which caused the girl to squirm and giggle.

"You're right and we'll talk, but just… I love the ring, Arizona, but this piece of paper," Callie held it up toward her, trying her best to sniffle back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, "…this is one of the best Christmas presents I've ever gotten in my entire life."

"Oh Calliope..." Arizona reached over and kissed Callie firmly. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Callie's and squeezed her hand gently. "I guess that just means I have to shoot higher in the future, huh?"

"I don't think you can ever top this one, really." Callie said with a laugh.

"Well, we have a lot more Christmases in our future to test that theory and I, for one, just can't wait."


End file.
